


Our Truth

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [31]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Childhood Trauma, Creepy Abandoned Locations, Cults, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Final Battle, Gore, Halloween, Hate Sex, Jamie Lloyd as Annie Brackett, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, No Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Halloween 2007, Psychological Horror, Romantic Friendship, Stockings/Tights/Panty Hose, Touching, Triple Drabble, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Everything’s gone to shit so fast.





	Our Truth

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HALLOWEEN DAY! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! What's more appropriate than doing the Halloween movies for a fanfic? My scream queens (besides Sidney Prescott from Scream) is Jamie Lloyd from Halloween 4 and 5 and the original Laurie Strode. I'm not a fan of Halloween 6 at all but I decided to use its plot to construct a way to connect an alternative version of adult Jamie connecting to Rob Zombie's remakes. I decided to have a lot of fun with it! What's your favorite Halloween and/or horror movies? Any recs? Thanks for reading my fic and any thoughts/comments are so so appreciated!

 

*

Everything's gone to shit so fast.

Annie — _no_ , it's a lie, it's a lie drummed up by cultists pretending to be friends and neighbors, and her own father to make the sacrificial lamb. Hospital records say she's " _Jamie Lloyd"_ and even her best friend Laurie had been lied to and made a victim of this.

To recreate the murders and appease the Cult of Thorn's agenda for Michael.

It's been gaslighting ever since her traumatic-filled kidnapping from the Haddonfield's Children's Clinic.

Feels like only yesterday when Jamie had been blissfully unaware of her hellish past, gleefully hanging out with her friends and on-and-off-again boyfriend, and then Michael _fuckin_ ' Myers invaded her life. _Again_. It had never been about Laurie — named after the _real_ Laurie Strode now presumed dead.

Jamie's blood mother. It was always about Jamie and letting Michael find her, and ritualistically kill her.

She wants to go back to sneaking a dry kiss or two under the bleachers with her friend Laurie, playfully nuzzling their noses and touching over her breast, or even hate-fucking Laurie upstairs, after their first encounter with Michael, pushing down her black, ripped tights and rubbing her fingertips over her clothed, warm labia frantically, pushing a little inside at Laurie's urgency.

Laurie felt so good and wet against _Annie's_ hand, whining and humping down, needing more.

And now her best friend has been slashed from navel to sternum, dumped on a carousel. Her shining and exposed intestines pooling in her own blood. The neon lights of the abandoned theme-park flicker on, dancing in Laurie's golden, gore-soaked hair.

Jamie swallows down her anguish. A shape lingers in darkened path nearby, walking slowly towards her.

"Heya, Michael," she calls out, trembling with rage despite her neutral expression, hauling up a stolen bazooka. "Fun's over…"

_"I remembered."_

*

 


End file.
